10 centimetros
by Carmen-Fan-Fiction
Summary: Song fic, con la canción de Gumi-First Love Picture Book. KxC 3


Hola hola de nuevoooo! Bueno, hoy vengo con un song fic:3

Yeah! Esta canción me encanta, es muy bella y me ha hecho llorar. Es de Gumi y se llama First Love Picture Book ;)

Bueno, quizá este un poco confuso, así que me aclaro:

Las palabras en **MAYÚSCULA Y EN NEGRITAS **serán la letra de la canción  
Las palabras en _una sensual cursiva e inicien con este símbolo _serán sus escritos en el diario

Y las anectodas o flashbacks estarán encerradas en estas llaves **{****}  
**Y bueno, el relato normal estará escrito en forma normal.

Y bueno, eso es todo, espero les agrade este song fic, que a mi en lo personal me encanto. ¡Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no es mio

* * *

**10 Centímetros**

Chrona POV.

Acabo de mudarme de casa...

Vaya, ¡Es horrible!

Tener que cargar tu sola con todo es muy difícil. Solté un suspiro exhausta.

-¡Bien! A desempacar -sonreí dándome ánimos de nuevo.

Los muebles ya estaban sólo tenía yo que poner las cosas, algo fácil pero muy tedioso.

Lo primero en abrir fue la caja que decía "Libros y álbumes" era lo más cercano y fácil de hacer.

Saque mis libros y uno que otro álbum...al final de la caja, pude ver un libro algo grueso dentro de una bolsa rosa...

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú que eres...?-me preguntaba al sacarlo de la bolsa. Mis ojos se agrandaron al ver el descubrimiento- ¡Mi viejo diario! -lo abrace- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Me levanté del piso y me senté en mis sillones aún tapados con plástico

-Vaya, vaya, vamos a leer a este viejo amigo...

Pase unas páginas, recordando todo lo que escribía ahí. Estaba en secundaria y escribía sobre mis primeros días...hasta qué...empecé a hablar de un chico...

_~Querido Diario..._

_¡Empezó primavera! Es tan obvio...las flores están a un color hermoso, los árboles de cerezo están más que rosas...simplemente el escenario es bellísimo...y justamente hoy, lo conocí._

**¿CUÁNDO FUE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS?**

_¿Cómo fue? Pues bueno...déjame contarte..._

_Las clases terminaron y yo aún seguía en el salón de clases. Mi asiento esta alado de la ventana y se puede ver un hermoso árbol de cerezo, así que decidí poner mi habilidad y me puse a dibujar aquel bello escenario hasta que..._

**{**Escuche como abrieron la puerta del salón y un chico blanco, cabello negro con tres líneas y ojos ámbar se adentró. Lo seguí un instante con la mirada, después volví con mi dibujo.

Se sentó justamente atrás de mí, buscando algo debajo el pupitre

El chico se paró detrás de mí y pude sentir su mirada

-Lindo -dijo observando mi dibujo

-¿Lo es? -pregunte volteándolo a verlo

-La primavera es linda -dijo sonriéndome**}**

**FUE EN PRIMAVERA... ¿HACE CUANTOS AÑOS?**

-Oh dios...Kid...-mire perpleja mi diario- más de 6 años...-me asombre, me salí de mis pensamientos y me volví a centrar en mi diario

~_Hola de nuevo diario..._

_Verás, no hay nada nuevo a excepción del chico..._

_Hoy lo vi jugando baloncesto por la mañana, pero en la tarde...era cambio de salón, me salí del salón 7 para ir a literatura pero, fui señalada por un chico de cabello azul…_

**{**-Oye Kid, ¿es ella de la que hablabas ayer? -me señalo este tipo, el inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre él y le tapo la boca, otro de sus amigos se empezó a reír, era un albino ojos carmín.

Ignore la escena y seguí mi camino, sólo escuche como el chico de mirada ámbar maldecía al de cabello azul y ambos fueron regañados por un maestro**}**

**ERAS ESE CHICO MALHUMORADO HACIENDO TONTERÍAS EN EL CORREDOR**

¡_Diario! Ya sabes, soy yo...no sé porque siempre te saludo pues:  
1: nunca contestas  
2: te escribo todos los días_

_Así que...dejare de saludar_

_Bien, hoy estuve mucho tiempo con Maka... ¡es mi mejor amiga! Lástima que ella esté en otro grupo y sólo la vea en el receso. Tengo a Tsubaki conmigo pero aún así extraño a Maka..._

**{**-¡Hora de comer! -sonrió Tsubaki, asentí y nos fuimos a la cafetería. Buscaba a Maka con la mirada hasta que...

-¡Chicas! -nos grito por la espalda, ambas volteamos a verla y sonreímos

…

-¡Pfff! Te digo que el de inglés me odia –se lamentaba Maka

-¿por qué lo dices? -le pregunte

-Teníamos que hacer un proyecto de poemas en inglés... ¡Me tarde 1 semana en terminarlo y me puso 7! Soul Eater saco 10 ¡y es un holgazán!

-Vaya, que mal maestro -se quejó Tsubaki

-Lo sé, esto no se puede quedar así -dijo Maka frunciendo el ceño- Ah, por cierto Chrona

-¿Eh? -la mire

-Un chico de mi salón habla mucho de ti -me lanzo una sonrisa picara

-¿A-ah sí? ¿Quién?

-Kid -sonrió

-¿Quién es?

-¿No lo conoces? -me miro extrañada

-N-no...

-Chrona-chan pero si es muy popular...-dijo Tsubaki

-Ojos ámbar, cabello negro con líneas blancas y alto ¿te suena?

_Ahh...el chico del dibujo_

-Si, ya lo ubique -volví a mirar mi bentō- ¿Qué habla de mi?

-Que eres linda -dijo normal, como si fuera algo común

-¿EEEH? -emitimos Tsubaki y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Li-li-lindaaa?

-Si, como la primavera -me volvió a mirar picara- haz flechado a alguien Chrona, te felicito**}**

**AUNQUE ESTÁBAMOS EN CLASES DIFERENTES,**

**DE ALGUNA MANERA SOBRE SALTABAS PARA MI**

-Oh por dios...esto es...tan encantador...y triste -dije con melancolía, aún así, seguí leyendo

**¿CUÁNDO HABLAMOS POR PRIMERA VEZ?**

**¿CUÁNDO ME LLAMASTE POR PRIMERA VEZ?**

_~Diariooo, bien, prometí ya no saludarte así que iré al grano..._

_Hoy fue un día extraño, increíble y sorprendente._

_Hoy, Kid me hablo…_

**{**Estaba nuevamente sentada en mi banca, dibujando y contemplando las hojas moverse en el viento...

Escuche unos pasos corriendo y un chillido después, como si se hubiera detenido de golpe. Y así fue, pues abrió rápidamente la puerta, haciéndome saltar desde mi asiento

-Oh, disculpa ¿te asuste? -pregunto parado en la puerta, ese chico lindo y raro... ¿su nombre?... ¡Así! Kid

-A-algo así -dije tímida

-Di-disculpa...pero -me miro- sabía que te encontraría aquí

-¿Eh? -Dios, ¿acaso es un acosador?

-N-no me mal entiendas -dijo moviendo las manos- digo que...me dio mucha curiosidad el saber de ti después de ver tu dibujo...y me imagine que estabas aquí, dibujando de nuevo

-Aah...oye, esto es extraño y...-dije levantándome de mi lugar y fui interrumpida

-Lo sé pero...-miro el piso ¿sonrojado?- pero quería ver tu dibujo...-me miro con su intensos ojos ámbares

Me sonroje y lo único que hice fue asentir y volverme a sentar, el se acercó y tomo mi dibujo

-Ok...-dijo analizando- tu dibujo central son los pétalos volando pero aún así diste el detalle de los edificios y los rayos del sol -me miro, yo hice lo mismo pero sorprendida ¡es correcto!- me encanta -sonrió...juro que el corazón saltó.**}**

**ANTES DE DARNOS CUENTA, ESOS RUMORES SIN SENTIDO COMENZARON**

_~ ¡Oh Diario! No te imaginas lo que paso hoy... fue vergonzoso...y tierno por el pero ¿Qué digo? Pfff, fue vergonzoso... _

**{**Llegue a la escuela, me adentre al salón y las pláticas que había desaparecieron. Todos me miraban...

-¡Hey! Ahí está la chica de Kid -canturreo un sujeto, me puse roja y no entendía que pasaba

-Que escondido lo traían, eeeh -dijo otra tipa guiñándome el ojo ¿De qué hablan?

De repente, Kid apareció y me miro sonrojado, no entendía nada y él lo noto

-¡La pareja de primavera! -grito alguien en el fondo del salón. Ambos nos sonrojamos

-¡Paren! -dijo frunciendo el ceño, sonrojado- No jueguen con este tipo de cosas -todos se quedaron en silencio, Kid se fue y yo me senté a lado de Tsubaki, ella me abrazo y me explico todo.

Las clases pasaron y aún había ciertos comentarios sobre Kid y yo...simplemente los ignoraba.

El toque de salida llego y fui la última en salir. Al abrir la puerta, note a Kid, ambos nos sonrojamos

-Etto...yo...-balbuceaba- lo siento -soltó de repente y lo mire sorprendida- No pensé que el ver tus dibujos hicieran todo esto...

-E-está bien -le sonreí... ¡Mala idea! No estábamos solos, otros chicos al final del pasillo escucharon y las burlas volvieron. ¡Trágame tierra!**}**

**EL QUE** **SE BURLARAN DE NOSOTROS NOS ACERCÓ DE UNA MENARA EXTRAÑA...**

**{**-¡Ahí va la pareja! -se le escucha decir a varias personas... ¿cómo me metí en esto? Ufff...

-Chrona...-su voz me saco de mis pensamientos- Es tu nombre, ¿No?

-S-s-si...-me sonroje ¿cómo sabía?

-Kid -me ofreció su mano y yo la sujete- mucho gusto -me limité a sonreírle, el aparto la mirada.**}**

_~ ¿Qué hago diario? _

_No se lidiar con chicos...y menos tan guapos..._

**ERAS ALGO FRÍO CONMIGO PERO...**

**PERO LO COMPRENDÍA**

-Ja, recuerdo que en público era muy serió y formal conmigo pero cuando estábamos en el salón platicando sobre mis dibujos era diferente...y ahora lo entiendo todo tan bien...en ese entonces le gustaba –me dije a mi misma entre risillas

Cambie de página y vi una foto pegada...esa foto...

**{**-¡Sorpresa! -grito Maka, sorprendiéndonos a Kid y a mí. Nos tomo una foto. Estábamos en las escaleras cerca de mi casa, el se ofreció a acompañarme...y ahora viene Maka a hacernos burla también, ¡Dios!... ¿burla de qué? Estoy a 10 cm alejada de el...gracias a mi timidez...

-Perdonen joven pareja pero esta foto -la mostró, su cámara era de fotos instantáneas- se queda para la historia -sonrió y se despidió con la mano...sólo la vi alejándose

-Vaya...todos piensan eso, ¿no?

-Si... ¿por qué lo harán?...-dije aún mirando a donde se fue Maka

-Oye...-me hablo y lo voltee a ver, se sonrojó- ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro -sonreí

-¿Te gusta alguien?

_¿Qué respondo? ¿Le miento? _

-Si...-dije mirando el cielo. Ok, no le mentí pero no fui valiente- ¿y a ti?

-También -respondió copiando mi acción; mirar al cielo**}**

**SI TAN SÓLO HUBIERA TENIDO EL VALOR PARA CRUZAR ESOS 10 CENTÍMETROS**

**¿EL HOY SERÍA DIFERENTE?**

-¿Qué hice? -me preguntaba triste-¿por qué no se lo dije?... ¡No fui honesta! Y ahora...no sé dónde estará...-suspire- ¿Chrona? ¿En qué piensas? ¡Por dios! ¡Han pasado 6 años!...

**MÁS AÚN SI HUBIERA SIDO ESTÚPIDAMENTE HONESTA CONTIGO**

**TE HABRÍA ATRAPADO, LO SE**

_~ ¿Qué hago? A mi...a mí me gusta... ¿Yo le gusto?... ¿Qué hago en estos casos?..._

**{**-¡Chrona-chan! -me miraba molesta Maka- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Eh? -respondí saliendo de mis pensamientos

-Te gusta Kid ¿no? -desvíe la mirada sonrojada -Bueno, es obvio que si...

-Y tu le gustas a Kid -dijo Tsubaki, me sorprendí y la voltee a ver

-Exacto -afirmo Maka poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- ¡No sean tontos!

-Y-yo...n-no estoy segura -dije moviendo mis manos, era obvio que a mí me gustaba Kid y...al parecer el me mostraba lo mismo...pero mi timidez era mayor... ¡qué tonta soy! **}**

**"EL ME GUSTA"**

**"Y YO LE GUSTO... ¿NO?"**

**ESTABA TRATANDO DE SER POSITIVA Y AÚN ASÍ, ERA MUY TÍMIDA**

-Oh dios -solté por milésima vez un suspiro.

Ese tiempo fue el mejor en toda mi secundaria...el tiempo que pase con él. Los sonrojos constantes y el soñar despierta fue mi experiencia más bonita...ha sido mi experiencia más bonita...

Sonrió y vuelvo a cambiar de página...

**CUANDO RECUERDO ESTA PÁGINA DE AQUELLA ÉPOCA...**

Veo la foto pegada de Kid sonriendo

**FUE MI PRIMER AMOR**

Decidida, agarre la anterior foto, tome mi sudadera y salí en busca de el...

**¡ES UN SECRETO!**

Corrí, ¿a dónde demonios corro? ¡No sé nada de él en 6 años!

-¡Maka! -paso mi amiga por mi mente, se donde ella vive y me dirigí a su departamento.

Toque el timbre y me abrió Soul

-Oh Chrona... ¿buscas a Maka?

-Si -respondí con la respiración agitada del correr

-No está ahorita

-¿Eeeeh? -solté un suspiro, después, recordé- Eras amigo de Kid, ¿cierto?

-¿Kid? -alzo una ceja

-De la secundaria, Death the Kid

-Oooh si, seguimos siendo amigos pero hablamos poco

-¿Dónde vive?

-¿Ehh?

**{**-Oye Kid...yo...-estaba sonrojada enfrente a él ¿De verdad lo haré? ¿Voy a declararme?

-Chrona –me interrumpió y me miro serió

-¿Eh? -lo mire extrañada

-No sé cómo decirlo pero...me iré a Inglaterra, sólo por un tiempo

-¿Cuánto?

-1 año...-mi corazón se detuvo

-Ohh...-baje la mirada, nunca podré decirle

-Lo siento -hablo en voz baja- por no decirte antes

-Está bien -contuve el llanto- ¿cuándo te irás?

-Esta noche

-¿Eh?

-Lo sé, soy un idiota...disculpa

-E-está bien...yo...Kid...-¿lo haré?...**}**

**DENTRO DE LA LARGA HISTORIA DE "TU"**

**YO SÓLO EXISTÍ POR POCO TIEMPO, ¿NO?**

-Vive en una mansión, entre la calle Green y Death Ville -me miro extrañado -¿Lo iras a ver?

-Haré lo posible -sonreí- gracias -me di la vuelta y salí corriendo.

_¡Te encontrare! _

**{**(Continuando del recuerdo anterior)

-Chrona...-me volvió a interrumpir- Chrona yo...-me miro- tu...-suspiro- tú has sido mi mejor amiga -sonrió- gracias por este tiempo juntos

Me limité a sonreír y abrazarlo, sin llorar, sin declararme.**}**

**NUESTRA HISTORIA FUE CORTA**

"¡Calle Green y Death Ville!"

Me venía repitiendo mentalmente. Saltando y corriendo, casi atropellada y chocando con todo mundo...

Ya estoy en la calle Death Ville, sólo busco Green y la mansión ¡y listo!...

Me detengo de golpe, veo un muchacho alto, tez clara cabello negro caminando por la misma acera que yo...viene con un sombrero por lo cual no pedo ver las líneas y está de espaldas así que sus ojos no están a mi alcance...tendré que llamarlo...

-Di-disculpe señor...-le hablé por detrás y el volteo.

**¡PERO NUESTROS CAMINOS SIGUEN CRUZADOS!**

Kid volteo.

-¿Eh? -me miro sorprendido. No dijimos nada por segundos, sólo analizamos nuestros rostros

-¿Kid? -pregunte, es obvio, sus ojos ámbares son únicos

-Chrona...-dijo sonriendo, soltó la bolsa de pan que traía sólo para abrazarme. Correspondí al abrazo

-Eres tú, Kid -dije intentando no llorar

-Tanto tiempo...

-6 años -respondí sin terminar con el abrazo

**AHORA YA NO SOY MÁS UNA NIÑA, SIN EMBARGO...**

-Te extrañe -dijo susurrando, me sonroje y me separe de el

-¿Qué? -fue lo único que logre decir

-Te extrañe -dijo seguro, sonriendo y con su nueva voz grave

-Kid -sonreí y le mostré la foto. La foto donde estamos separados por 10 centímetros

-Tienes la foto -la tomo

¡Es hora! Vamos a cerrar no este capítulo, cerremos este libro de deseos sin cumplir, pongámosle un candado, aventemos la llave y guardemos el libro y empecemos uno juntos.

-Siempre la tuve -le sonreí

**ESTE LIBRO LLENO DE MARAVILLOSOS RECUERDOS DE ESE AMOR, PROBABLEMENTE DEBA CERRARLO Y GUARDARLO BAJO LLAVE...**

El sonrió, yo vi la separación entre nosotros... _10 centímetros_.

Me quite los nervios, se fue la timidez y rompí al fin con la distancia.

Mis labios estaban posados en los suyos.

Sorprendido, me tomo de la cara, sentí como sonrió y correspondió al beso.

La mejor sensación que he tenido…

…Y pensar que de esto me perdí tanto tiempo.

**SI TAN SÓLO HUBIERA TENIDO EL VALOR PARA CRUZAR ESOS 10 CENTÍMETROS...**

* * *

¡Chan chan! Es todo, espero les haya gustado

Les mando abrazos con mucho amor

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! **

_¿Review?_


End file.
